Washington
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Highland Beach; Mount Rainier; Olympia; Promise City; Seattle; Tacoma; Terminal City | 1st = }} Washington is a state in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. Washington was carved out of the western part of Washington Territory which had been ceded by Britain in 1846 by the Oregon Treaty as settlement of the Oregon Boundary Dispute. It was admitted to the Union as the forty-second state in 1889. Washington was the principal setting of the USA Network television series The 4400. The series centered on a group of 4,400 people who were all abducted under mysterious circumstance from different points in time, only to be returned at the base of Mount Rainier in the year 2004. These returnees became colloquially known as the 4400 and upon their return, began demonstrating, strange, fantastic superhuman abilities. To counter any possible threats posed by the 4400, the Department of Homeland Security establishes the National Threat Assessment Command (NTAC). NTAC agent Tom Baldwin partners himself with CDC analyst Diana Skouris and investigates matters involving the 4400 and their perpetually evolving super-powers. The Cascade Mountain range that runs through parts of Washington was a principal setting in the Sci-Fi Pictures film Alien Apocalypse. In the film, astronaut Ivan Hood and his assistant Kelly return to Earth of the future only to find that it has become the playground for a race of locust-like alien creatures. Human survivors have turned into roving gangs of marauders and bounty hunters and Doctor Hood takes it upon himself to help them martial a resistance against the alien menace. Points of Interest ; Highland Beach: In 2003, two young cousins, Shawn Farrell and Kyle Baldwin went out to Highland Beach late at night to drink some beer and have a good time. They talked about prospective girlfriends, including Nikki Hudson, who lived next door to Shawn. As the two continued speaking, they took note of a strange, white light high up in the sky. Shawn Farrell disappeared into the light and was missing for nearly three years. Kyle Baldwin fell to the ground and slipped into a coma and remained in a vegetative state for only slightly longer. 4400: Pilot ; Promise City: Promise City is a dilapidated neighborhood located along the banks of the Duwamish River outside of Seattle. The pollution from the river was so strong that the area could not even be picked up by satellite imaging. The human rights activist Jordan Collier - the self-styled Messiah of the returnees, led a group of followers to the area where they used their promicin-attributed super-powers to cleanse the area, drawing all of the pollutants out of the river and air. Jordan saw this area as a new Mecca for the 4400 - a paradise in which all returnees would be welcome. However, Jordan was not without the ability to plan ahead. He knew that the United States government would never acknowledge the sovereignty of Promise City, so he established his own defense perimeter. A network of electronic sensor beacons was installed around the perimeter of the city. Anyone who was not promicin-positive who attempted to breach the barrier would suffer from a near-fatal electric shock. 4400: Till We Have Built Jerusalem ; Seattle: Seattle is the northernmost major city in the United States, and the largest city in the state of Washington. A seaport situated on an isthmus between Puget Sound (an arm of the Pacific Ocean) and Lake Washington, about 100 miles south of the Canada – United States border, it is named after Chief Seattle, of the Duwamish and Suquamish tribes. Seattle is the center of the Seattle–Tacoma–Bellevue metropolitan statistical area, the 15th largest in the United States, and the largest in the northwestern United States ; Tacoma: Tacoma is a mid-sized urban port city in and the county seat of Pierce County, Washington, United States. The city is on Washington's Puget Sound, 32 miles southwest of Seattle, 31 miles (50 km) northeast of the state capital, Olympia, and 58 miles northwest of Mount Rainier National Park. On June 11th, 1979, businessman Orson Bailey disappeared in a blinding flash of light and was mysteriously returned to the base of Mount Rainier in the year 2004. 4400: Pilot Films that take place in * Alien Apocalypse (2005) * Chronicle * Knight Rider 2000 * Paycheck * Twilight: New Moon TV shows that take place in * The 4400 * Dark Angel * iZombie * Kyle XY * Van Helsing Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn * Dark Angel: Skin Game * Dark Angel: After the Dark Video games that take place in * Dark Angel * X-Files, The Appearances Television * Smallville: Upgrade Comics * Iron Man 54 * Vampirella Vol 4 1 * Vampirella Vol 4 2 Characters from on Van Helsing.]] * Amanda Bloom * Axel Miller * Brad Rossi * Brady Wingate * Brian Moore * Carol Moore * Clive Babineaux * Danny Farrell * Declan McDonough * Eva Moore * Evan Moore * Heather Tobey * Heidi Moore * Holly White * Isabelle Tyler * Josh Trager * Kyle Baldwin * Kyle Trager * Linda Baldwin * Lori Trager * Major Lilywhite * Matt Sung * Nikki Hudson * Olivia Moore * Orson Bailey * P.J. * Pamela Isley * Peyton Charles * Ravi Chakrabarti * Shawn Farrell * Stephen Trager * Susan Farrell * Suzuki * Tess Doerner * Tom Baldwin People who were born in * Adam West * Connor Trinneer * Desmond Cullum-Jones * Douglas Netter * Heather Young * Kevin McCarthy * Megalyn Echikunwoke * Nancy Coleman * Orson Scott Card * Robert Vincent Wright People who died in * Casey Kasem * James Doohan * William D. Faralla External Links * at Wikipedia * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Washington